


KAGEYAMA! That is NOT what Yachi meant when she said mobbing!

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dadchi found out, Happy Birthday Noiz!, Kags lost a bet but ran with it, LITERALLY, M/M, Oh lordy what have I done now?, References to actual crow behavior, References to people mixing up information about crow behavior too, Yachi's random fact going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Kags lost a bet and has to act like a crow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee_Boy_Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Noiz! This is a silly fic based off of your HC for your birthday like you wanted. Whether or not it turned out like you hoped it would is another story. Grace is doing NaNoWriMo so this is going unbeta'd. I hope you like it! (Technically it is still your birthday where I live, it's about an hour late where you are tho)

_“That was sort of like mobbing.”_

_“Mobbing?”_

_“Um, it’s a type of behavior birds use against a large predator on the prowl, where they attack as a group and drive it off!”_

_“That’s a pretty cool word you’ve got there, Yacchan…”_

 

Yachi had mentioned watching a documentary on crows for a science project in the past, and it seemed that she retained some random facts to use when talking about the team. Hinata, in his effort to try to provide other random crow facts, brought up how he had heard there are crows who pick up coins and use vending machines to buy things.

 

Tsukishima was quick to show Hinata that he was wrong, which frustrated the redhead to no end, and caused Yamaguchi to giggle out a “Nice one, Tsukki!”

 

Hinata muttered out, “I heard about it on Game Grumps… I guess they aren’t the most reliable people for that kind of thing…”

 

Kageyama looked at him curiously.

 

“Game Grumps? What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s this pair of gamers who stream video games as they play and they interact with the people who are watching and make some commentary. I started following them because their name reminded me of you, Bakageyama.”

 

Kageyama snarled and swiped at Hinata, who dodged while laughing then ran away. Tsukishima sighed and Yamaguchi smiled as he watched the two run around the gym. Tsukishima quickly lost his patience with the freak duo and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

 

“Oi, we don’t have all day. Whose house are we going to for Halloween?”

 

“Oh,” said Hinata, “We should meet up at my place since Natsu wants to see all of us dressed up.”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever. We’ll be over there around 6. See you guys then.” Then he and Yamaguchi walked out of the gym, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to finish cleaning up. By the time they realized they had been left with clean-up alone again it was far too late.

 

\---

 

Both Hinata siblings had recently become obsessed with Boku No Hero Academia and Natsu insisted on picking out the costumes for her brother and his friends.

 

Hinata was Bakugou because “He’s so cool and goes BAM! like your spikes nii-chan!”

 

Tsukishima was Todoroki because “He’s quiet and kinda cold but can get fired up too like Tsukki-nii.”

 

Yamaguchi was Iida because “He’s smart and a little awkward like Tada-nii.”

 

And Kageyama was Tokoyami because “He looks like a crow and we need to cover Tobio-nii’s face… his smiles are scary.”

 

The whole team laughed as she had explained the costumes. Kageyama wasn’t about to pick a fight with Natsu, she was just being honest. They went out and got their costumes and made sure they fit a couple days ago and now it was time to go out and have some fun.

 

The original plan was for all of them to be dressed up and take Natsu trick or treating, but she recently made some new friends in class and was going with them. Reluctantly Hinata let his little Ochako go after they took some pictures to send to the team. Suga kept asking for more but when the messages stopped the group assumed Daichi had taken his phone to give them some peace.

 

Now that they had no plans they decided to hang out and have some fun. First they stayed in the living room to help Hinata’s parents hand out candy and entertain some trick or treaters. Whether he wanted to admit it or not the other three knew that Tsukki loved children and took secret joy in participating in this holiday even if he wasn’t in his usual Jurassic Park guide uniform that he wears at home every year.

 

After about an hour they decided to go to the convenience store they could show off their costumes and get some snacks. On their way they ran into several groups of children and a couple were dressed as other characters from the show. While Hinata and Yamaguchi were taking pictures with a smaller Deku and Ochako at the mother’s request Tsukishima nudged Kageyama in the side.

 

“Want to bet the Deku kid is gonna ask why Bakugou is so short?”

 

“I bet it’s gonna be the Ochako girl. At least one of them will ask. It happens almost every time.”

 

“Loser does a dare?”

 

They looked at each other and shook hands. Once the mom was satisfied the little boy looked up at Hinata.

 

“Why are you so short?”

 

Tsukishima pumped his hand in victory, Kageyama stomped his foot, and Hinata’s eye twitched as he tried to not get upset.

 

“I’m not that short, I’m taller than you.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m little and you’re old.”

 

Yamaguchi started laughing and put his arm on Hinata’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. He excused the both of them from the mother and they walked back over to Tsukki and Kageyama. Tsukki had the biggest grin on his face and Kageyama was slouching and probably scowling under his headpiece.

 

“What’s wrong Bakageyama?”

 

“Shut up dumbass.”

 

“RUDE!”

 

Hinata stormed off in the direction of Sakinoshita, needing to get some Pocky to make his night a little better. Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders and ran a few steps to catch up to Hinata while the other two kept a slower pace behind them. As they approached Sakinoshita they all saw Coach Ukai getting ready to get a drink from one of the vending machines.

 

Tsukishima nudged Kageyama with his shoulder.

 

“Time to make good on that dare.”

 

Kageyama looked over at him.

 

“See Coach Ukai over there? I dare you to run up to him, cawing like a crow and use his coins to buy a drink from the vending machine and run off.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“You’re wearing a headpiece, he won’t know it’s you. You just have to outrun him and you have enough practice since you race your partner every day.”

 

“Fine.” Kageyama grumbled out. “You guys better hide though since he might turn around when I yell out and he _will_ recognize you.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Tsukishima took a few quick strides, and let Yamaguchi and Hinata know what was going on. Hinata had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter from being heard. They slipped into an alley and gave Kageyama a thumbs up.

 

Kageyama sighed and braced himself. He started to run towards their coach and yelled out as loud as he could.

 

“CAW!”

 

Ukai jumped at the sudden noise and dropped his money. Kageyeama ran up, grabbed a couple coins and bought an orange juice. He looked back over at Ukai who was still startled then turned heel and ran. Ukai started chasing him once he processed everything.

 

“OI! GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!”

 

Kageyama had a decent head start and was pretty far ahead of Ukai. The coach was wearing his sandals as usual and after a minute of chasing this stupid crow who took his money to buy a juice he tripped and fell face first into the sidewalk.

 

Kageyama looked back to see Ukai grabbing his nose that was bleeding, but seemed otherwise unhurt. He took this opportunity to disappear into the night. He pulled out phone and texted the others that he would meet up with them back at Hinata’s house since he didn’t want to run into their coach.

 

Once they four were back together Kageyama tossed the orange juice to Hinata who caught it with a laugh.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you seriously did that.”

 

Yamaguchi was still wheezing.

 

“What the hell kind of caw was that? You sounded like a dying horse!”

 

Kageyama glared at them, not that they could see it, and grunted out, “Nevermore.”

 

Tsukishima stared at him in shock.

 

“Did you just make an Edgar Allen Poe reference?”

 

Kageyama shrugged.

 

“It’s not like I’ll ever have the chance to do it again.”

 

\---

 

The group walked back to Hinata’s house and went back into the living room. Hinata’s mother came out of the kitchen and gave them a curious look.

 

“Didn’t you boys go out to get snacks?”

 

They stood there, looking at each other, and started to laugh. Hinata turned to his mom.

 

“We decided it was better to eat at home.”

 

She smiled and used her thumb to point back towards the kitchen.

 

“I just finished the curry. I made plenty, you boys can eat as much as you’d like.”

 

The four of them scrambled into the kitchen to have their fill. Kageyama got to get his first since the others felt bad about his dare.

 

When they went to practice the next day to see Takeda-sensei tending to their coach’s face while he was mumbling about ‘never running in sandals again’ they kept their distance, still afraid of being caught.

 

Daichi went up to the coach to ask what happened. Ukai described some random kid in a Tokoyami costume cawing at him and taking his money to buy a drink. Daichi listened intently, taking in all of the information and storing it away for later.

 

After the coaches left and everyone was in the clubroom Daichi asked the first years to stay behind. Suga stayed too, curious as to why Daichi was holding the first years back.

 

“So,” Daichi started, “Coach Ukai told me how he got that injury to his face.”

 

The first years instantly tensed up and pointedly looked away from the captain.

 

“Would anyone like to say anything before I continue?”

 

Kageyama looked back at Daichi, shaking slightly.

 

“Well, I kinda lost a bet and-“

 

“Kageyama.”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“This is _not_ what Yachi meant when she was talking about crows mobbing.”

 

Suga started laughing and punched Daichi in the side.

 

“Oh leave them alone. He lost a bet. You won’t ever to this again, right?”

 

All of the first years nodded.

 

“See? Let it go Dai. We don’t need to tell the coach either. He would make them all run until they puked if he ever found out.”

 

The first years paled at the thought. Daichi crossed his arms and sighed.

 

“Fine. The four of you are on clean-up duty for the rest of the month though.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
